Karaoke Surprise
by shinokunlover56
Summary: Tohru is tired of being looked at as the ditzy happy go lucky girl who everyone can come to her with their problems. What happens when she gets a temporary job singing at a club at meets up with a boy from her past? Hell Breaks Loose of course! On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**KAREOKE SURPRISE**

Summary: Tohru is tired of being looked at as the ditz, the happy go lucky girl that everyone can bring their problems to. What happens when she gets a temporary job singing at a club and meets up with a boy from her past? TohruOC fic. My first so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! It is not within in my natural abilities to draw that well. I also do not own any of the songs in this fic. Get it, got it, good. means thoughts

Chapter 1 Tired

It was a normal day in all of the Sohma households. Well as normal as a day in a Sohma household could get. (When you're living with a curse this time is quite welcome. But back to the story.)

In Sohma Shigure's household the permanent guest, Honda Tohru, was tired. Yuki and Kyo two of Shigure's cousins and the other residents of the house had been fighting. Not that this was unusual but they had been at it more frequently and violently lately. The real problem though, was it was not just them who had been fighting. It seemed the entire Zodiac had been at each others throats for the last few weeks. Only Akito had been in a good mood. Maybe it was because of all the fighting. Whatever the reason it made things a little easier.

The causes of Tohru's tiredness were that because of all of the fighting she was not only taking care of the injured and semi-injured Sohmas she lived with but helping Hatori and Kureno take care of everyone else, which was difficult because the were fighting, her chores, her job, and her schoolwork. It was too much for one teenage girl to handle. She had no one to turn to because they were all occupied with fighting or their special someone. They seemed to have forgotten all about her. "Oh stop it you're being selfish." She thought aloud. "They wouldn't forget you on purpose" Would they? Tohru pushed that thought in to the back of her mind. She shouldn't be thinking about such things.

"I wish I had a special someone. Someone who I could drop the mask around and just be myself. That would take the Hand of Fate some serious work though."

What Tohru didn't know was that fate had some surprises in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru was running to the building where she worked

Tohru was running to the building where she worked. She had to stay after for a little bit and she was about to be late. When she got to the building she took a deep breathe to compose herself and inside. Then she got the shock of her life.

"SURPRISE"

There stood all of the Sohmas and Hana and Arisa. Tohru jumped back heart pounding. After a few minutes she was able to stammer "W-W-What's going on?" It was Momiji who answered "Well everyone thought that since you've been working so hard you deserved a break." "No I couldn't possibly" Tohru began.

"Tohru we think that it would be best for you if you took a break. We don't want you overexerting yourself" reasoned the ever logical Hatori

"But what about my tuition? I don't want Grandpa to have to pay it. It would be putting a burden that he doesn't need on his shoulders. I couldn't do that to him. Not after all he's done for me"

"Tohru-kun you would also be putting a burden that he doesn't need on his shoulders if you get sick because you overworked yourself" Shigure said.

"For once I agree with the dog" yelled Kyo.

"You all are being so kind to me" Tohru said on the verge of tears.

"We are simply repaying for all the kindness you have shown to us, even when we did not deserve it"

"Oh Hana-chan"

"Way to steal all the credit Hanajima. You didn't even say anything"

"You are welcome Arisa"

So the party went on. Most everybody was having fun talking, singing, dancing, etc but Tohru was deep in thought. **Well that throws a huge monkey wrench in my plan. How am I supposed to save up extra money to pay for college if I don't have a job? I know I promised Mom I finish high school but I also have to keep that promise I made myself. Graduate from college so I could support myself without anyone's help. Well for right now I can just "enjoy" this party and figure out what to do later.**

An hour later the party was over and everyone had gone home. That is, everyone but Tohru. She was cleaning up and thinking over her life. (She is not going to commit suicide people.) Thinking about how it felt so empty to hide behind the happy go lucky mask she wore. Feeling angry because no one had seen through her facade. **That's it! I can't keep doing this to myself. I have to drop the mask. I can't care about what those people who claim to know me anymore. It's not getting me anything but a reputation for being a ditz. And that is starting to get annoying. **

As she walked out of the building the wind stirred up and a flyer blew into her face. It read, Wanted: Singer who has talent, knows how to please a crowd, and has a charismatic attitude. Hidden Mist on Third Street. **Hidden Mist? That must be that new club everyone is raving about. Looks like I might get a new job sooner than I thought.**

&

The next day Tohru went down to the club and applied for the job. A seemingly nice man looked over her resume and said "Well Ms. Honda you have quite an impressive record, but can you sing?"

"Yes sir."

"Sing a few lines if you will."

You think you're going nowhere

When you're walking down the street

Acting like you just don't care

When life could be so sweet

Why you wanna be like that

As if there's nothing new

You're not fooling no one

You're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower

And open up your eyes

Sometimes it's so hard to see

The good things passing by

There may never be a sign

No flashing neon light

Telling you to make your move

Or when the time is right

(So) Why not

Take a crazy chance

Why not

Do a crazy dance

If you lose a moment

You might lose a lot

So... why not

Why not

"You're hired"

"Thank you sir"

While she answered she thought **"Well duh you hired me. I'm the only one who applied who could actually sing."**

"You start tomorrow. Be here at 5 o'clock so we can do wardrobe and a quick warm-up. Here's your song. You need to know it tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir"

So Tohru left the club and decided that she stop by the main house to tell Akito the news. **He should be the first to see what I'm really like. He deserves it being the "god" that he is.**


	3. Chapter 5

Okay I am sorry for not updating in like forever but I had some minor issues in getting to the computer. That and a case of writer's block. But I am cure now!! So here is the fourth chapter of my story.

P.S. thanks to all the people who have been kind enough to review. It means a lot

* * *

Flashback

"I'm going to visit the main house today if that's alright"

"Why?" came the voice of our favorite temperamental cat.

"I would like to say hello to Akito-san. "

"Be careful Tohru-kun. Akito-san will probably be in one of his moods."

"I will Shigure-san." Besides I intend to give him a taste of his or should I say her own medicine.

End Flashback

That had been earlier this morning when Akito, like everyone else, believed that Tohru was a sweet, caring ditz of a girl. Well he (she) certainly knew better now.

After school

"See you when I get home Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun."

"Please be careful Miss Honda"

"Please don't worry, I will be fine."

Tohru's walk to the main house was shorter than it usually was.** Nice not to have to pretend I'm lost all the damn time. **She quickly spotted a maid she knew would give her permission to see Akito. **Now what did I practice last night? Oh, I remember: I just wanted to make sure Akito-san has company to keep him properly entertained. It must be unbearable to be cooped up in that room all day.**

After Tohru had gained entrance, the maid believed her lie just as many had over the years; she walked in to the room closing the door behind her to find Akito staring off into the distance. As meekly as she could muster Tohru broke the silence.

"Akito-san"

"Oh its you. The bitch stealing away my zodiac."

"Well that's one thing we agree on"

"What are you talking about?"

"We both agree you're a bitch stealing away the zodiac."

Akito freezes, facial expressions turning from shock to anger in one blink of an eye.

"You have stolen away their happiness, their lives, and their humanity"

"How dare you insult me you pathetic little worm of a girl? Don't you understand that I am god? I am needed in this world as you are not. Without me they cannot be happy, without me they cannot live, without me they have no humanity."

"I am pathetic? I am not the one they fear. I am not the one who dresses as a boy because their mother told them to do so. I am not the one who tries to isolate her family just because she fears being alone. I am not the one who cries about dying all the time. If anyone is pathetic Akito its you!"

Akito could say no more. She was shocked into silence taking in all that had just been said to her. No one had ever spoken to her in such a manner. She did not know how to respond. Was what the girl just said true? No it couldn't be. Her zodiac wasn't afraid of her were they? Had she really isolated them from the world? She wasn't afraid was she? She was doing all of this for them. She was suffering for them.

As Tohru began to walk out of the room, satisfied with herself a voice called out to her.

"Honda what happened to you?"

"Nothing much. I'm just tired of wearing a mask. Congratulations, you are the first of many to see the real me"

And with that Tohru left Akito to her thoughts.

Akito's P.O.V.

That girl is going to rain pain and suffering upon many a soul. And I have a suspicion it will get worse with every victim.

* * *

The rest of the Sohmas were sitting around a table in Shigure's house. They were discussing what they should do for Tohru as a way to thank her for helping them as much as they had. Ayame suggested making her an outfit but everyone shot that down

"Why don't we teach her martial arts?" Kyo asked. "That's something most of us know how to do."

"She's not that kind of person" Rin said "Though it would teach her how to defend herself if the time ever came."

"With Kyo and Yuki hanging around her every waking moment of the day I don't think that time will ever come."

"I thought that all of you were supposed to be trying to think of something nice to do for Tohru not trying to corrupt her or start World War Three"

Everyone turned and looked at the doorway. "How'd you get in here Hatori? The door was locked."

"He has a key you stupid cat." Yuki said this as everyone else shook their heads."Shigure was right for once when he said that if a tack is sharp you're the farthest thing from it"

"Why you-"

All of the currently non fighting Sohmas continued to come up with ideas as Yuki and Kyo began to fight. Yuki would win in a minute anyway and they might actually get something decided while without them. In the end it was Hiro, who was speaking for Kisa, who gave an idea everyone agreed with.

"What about that new club. Hidden Mist?" he asked sighing inwardly when he was met with blank stares from almost everyone. How am I related to these idiots?

"We could take her there and just hang out and have fun"

Everyone nodded their heads. Tohru didn't have work and she wouldn't have to cook dinner tomorrow. She could just have fun.

"So around six tomorrow?"

"That'll work"

Tohru fumbled with her house key arms full of groceries. She had gotten enough food for anyone who decided to show up for dinner. Sometimes she hated that the fact that the members of the Zodiac would show up on the doorstep unannouced. Especially when she was cooking dinner. Sure she loved them all very dearly but when she had to go back out to the store to get more food it was a bit of a hassle. Finally getting into the house she walked into the kitchen bags covering her face. Setting the bags down she tied her hair back and washed her hands. She hummed quietly to herself as she began to chop up the vegetables for stir fry. She put rice in the cooker and turned it on. Alternating from setting the table and fixing the stir fry she failed to hear Momiji come in.

"Tohru!"

Tohru jumped a little bit. **Why do these people think it's okay to sneak up behind people?** "Yes Momiji?"

"Everybody has decided to hang out at that new club Hidden Mist tomorrow at six. We were wondering if you could come."

"Ah yes I can come but I'll have to meet you there." Tohru could hear whispers in the hallway. **Could they be any more obvious**.

"Why?"Momiji asked

"I have a prior engagement to attend to."

Everyone was in shock they'd never heard Tohru speak that well.

"Now that I've answered that how about dinner."

So they ate dinner, went home, and went to bed each one of them still in shock from hearing Tohru talk to Momiji the way she did. As Tohru laid down in her bed she thought about the reactions she had gotten. **Do they really think I'm so dumb I can't speak a sentence with word with three syllables. They think I don't understand when they call me ditz or something I do. I'm actually very intelligent but I just feel no need to show it. Maybe I should start. Yeah I will. I'll show them. I'll show them all.**

And with that she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: DON'T MESS WITH ME

**CHAPTER SIX: DON'T MESS WITH ME**

The next day Tohru got up earlier than she normally did, made breakfast and dinner, put it in the refrigerator with notes to fix it for later (heaven knows that the men she lived with couldn't cook to save their lives), and left. She wrote a note stating where she was and that she meet them at the club at six and stated towards the school. She looked up at the clear blue sky and decided that today was the perfect day for everyone to find out her secret. That thought alone was enogh to make her take off running at full speed. Sure she would be a little early but that would give her some time to herself. Unfortunately someone else was running at the same speed and they collided sending them both crashing to the ground.

Tohru got up and brushed herself off while apologizing profusely to to whoever she knocked down. "I am so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. She offered his to the person but they smacked it away. The person stood up. It was a guy. He had deep brown hair that stood up in an array of angles, piercing green eyes, and was wearing the boy uniform of her school. Instead of accepting her apology and apologizing himself he glared at her and walked away. This made Tohru rather angry. He could have at least acknowledged her apology if he wasn't going to apologize himself.

"Excuse me" she called trying to keep how annoyed she felt out of her voice.

"What do you want?" was the cold reply she received.

"I just wanted to make sure you heard my apology. I didn't mean to knock you down. I really should have been paying attention."

"You should have. I hope that no one else is hurt by your clumsiness and inattention."

" MY inattention."

"That's what I said. I'm quite certain you heard me. That is unless you're clumsy, inattentive, AND stupid"

Tohru lost her temper. She was tired of being called stupid by people she knew and who supposedly cared about her. She was most certainly not going to take that kind of crap from a stranger.

"You have absolutely no right to call me stupid. No one does. I get enough at that at home and I don't need it from some asshole I met on the street. This incident is as much your fault as it is mine. At least I apologized. You don't even have the class to do that!"

"No good slut"

"How would you know if I'm a slut if you just met me you bastard?"

"Bitch"

This went on until Tohru looked at her watch and saw she had two minutes to get to class. "Aww crap I'm gonna be late to school"

"That makes two of us. I'm supposed to start at Kaibara High today"

"That's the school I go to."

Tohru made it to class just as the bell rang. Mayuko-sensei had stepped out of the room and she snuck into her seat. **Just in time. Hope that new boy won't be in our class.**

But fate was not smiling on Tohru-kun today as when Mayuko-sensei did walk into the room there was a tall brunette boy behind her. **Great just great.**

Class this is our new student Ryou Katayama. He just transferred from another school as unusual as it is this late in the year. So before we move on who would like to show him around the school until he gets the hang of it. Nearly all of the girls in the room raised their hands. Mayuko looked around an chose on of the girls who did not have their hand raised.

Tohru sat head bent with her fingers crossed. **Please don't pick me. Please Mayuko-sensei don't pick me.**

"Tohru." **Dammit**

"Yes Mayuko-sensei."

"Alright Katayama. Tohru will show you around. Go sit in the back next to that kid with the orange hair. Everybody else take out your books and turn to page 127."

Groans were heard throughout the room. Tohru groaned as well but for a completely different reason. Now she would have to show her new worst enemy around the school. Maybe she could get one of the others to take him off her hands. Otherwise she'd be arrested for murder by the end of the day.

The bell rang. Tohru got up and walked over towards Ryou. "Are you coming?"

They walked out together.

The tour began pretty quietly. They walked around to the gym, the track, to the other classrooms, the cafeteria, and the office. Everything went smoothly until they went to the office. Her charge had decided to ask what kind of name was Tohru for a girl and she almost smacked him. What happened earlier ensued. Everyone came out of the cafeteria and began to crowd around the two.

"Hey what's going on?" Kyo asked watching everyone leave the cafeteria to crowd around in a circle.

"Looks to be some sort of fight." Uo said. "Let's go watch."

"I sense Tohru-kun's waves. They're a bit abnormal."

"I don't believe that Miss Honda would fight anyone. Perhaps she's in trouble."

The group left the cafeteria and pushed through the crowd and their jaws dropped at the sight. Tohru was yelling at the new kid and it looked like it might get physical. Hanajima and Uo pulled their surprisingly angered friend away from the scene and Yuki and Kyo restrained Ryou. The crowd dispersed as the bell rang once more signaling it was time to return to class.

"Tohru what happened back there?" Kyo asked both concerned and amazed at his friend. She was changing. Yesterday she spoke better than she ever had, today she left early for school, groaned with everybody else when Mayuko had given an assignment and now she was in a fight.Something was going on.

" He was making fun of me and so we had words."

Uo cheered. "Our little Tohru-kun is gaining a backbone. Aren't you proud of her too Hanajima?"

"I am. It is very nice to see Tohru-kun stand up for herself."

Tohru didn't bother to tell them she had always been this way and just didn't show it. Her mom had been a gang leader for crips sake! She had picked up a couple of things from her when she was alive. She also didn't tell them about the earlier incident. She had a feeling that Yuki and Kyo might harm the boy if she did. Not that she cared. It would just be bad for the two of them.

&

School was over and Tohru was walking downtown . Even thought she didn't have to be at the club until 5 o'clock she wanted to get there early so she could look around. That and maybe meet a few of the others would would be preforming tonight. She picked up your pace and she was at the door in know time. She walked in up to the front desk. Explaining she was the new singer she was allowed to go backstage and look around.

Going backstage she didn't find anyone at first. Then she heard a chord. She followed the sound. It led her to a large practice room. In the center of the room was a teen boy who looked to be about her age playing a guitar and singing. Recognizing the song Tohru began to sing along. She joined in on the chorus.

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life

(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)

Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark but you were there in front of me

I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

without a thought without a voice without a soul

don't let me die here

there must be something more

bring me to life

(Wake me up)

Wake me up inside

(I can't wake up)

Wake me up inside

(Save me)

call my name and save me from the dark

(Wake me up)

bid my blood to run

(I can't wake up)

before I come undone

(Save me)

save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)

I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

(Bring me to life)

The song was over, the spell broken. The brunette who had originally been singing looked up and locked eyes with hers. A look of shock and horror clouded Tohru's face.

"It's YOU!"

To everybody who reads this fic. Sorry about the updating process. I promise to do better. Especially now that I have computer access and found my files on the computer.


	5. Note

To my readers

To my readers. I'm sorry if I've confused you with the labels. The story is in chronological order. I just had some issues when I was revamping. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


End file.
